


Just This Once

by RebelAngel



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcholism, Comic Con, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Karaoke, Oral, SDCC, Smut, Soft bondage, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at Comic Con and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

It was your very first time at SDCC and it was the year that Justice League would be attending the Hall H panel. You went with your online friends and you were so excited to sit and listen to your favourite people and maybe even get a chance to meet them! The Hall H panel was amazing, they had so much information about Justice League, about the suits and the dynamic within the team. You found out that they were going to incorporate Hal Jordan somehow and you got some very nice intel on the Batman standalone thanks to the man himself. You were having a wonderful day and you couldn't believe you were in line waiting to get their autographs. You slowly moved up to them as you started with Ray and then Ezra who were both so sweet and kind to you!. Then you were taken aback by the beauty that is Amber Heard and the burliness of Jason Momoa and they really did look like the perfect couple. You were laughing with all of them because they were so funny and thankful for all the love and support you have given them. Then the trinity came up and you started with Gal, who was so bubbly and cheerful, seriously the most genuine person you would ever meet. You spoke to her with your friends and you thanked her for being such an incredible role model for young girls everywhere. She had this huge smile on her face and she was absolutely delighted by the compliment.

You then took a couple of big breaths with your friends as you noticed Henry and Ben were a bit more off to the side and Gal started laughing at you guys, "They aren't that intimidating, trust me." she giggled as you all waved at her and thanked her again.

You slowly stepped up to Henry as he flashed beautiful pearly white teeth and smiled, "Hello girls! How are you today!" he was larger than life, he had such a warmth to him that you felt so giddy being around him.

He was beautiful and you loved everything about him. A friend of yours under her breath said, "Wow" and he looked at her with a shy grin and he winked at her.

You told him that he was the greatest Superman and an even better Clark Kent and he was just beaming at you all. Your friend had some balls on her so she told them your plans for this evening about going to the bar and having some fun with karaoke.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh so you girls are old enough to drink now? Good to know." He flashed that wicked smile again and he turned to Ben.

Your heart was in your stomach as he turned his head to face Henry, "These lovely girls just invited us to go to the bar with them tonight.

At least I think it was an opened invitation." Ben's face lit up, he grinned, he actually grinned that beautiful devil of a grin in your general direction. "Well that was awfully nice of them, thanks girls!" he said as he warmly smiled at all of you, "We will be sure to make it then."

You were dying, you couldn't believe that this whole thing worked, you went up to Ben and complimented him on Batman and Bruce Wayne and he was genuinely touched by how sweetly you were talking about him. Ben moved into you a bit as he said, "Don't tell anyone else but you guys have been my favourite fans today!" he winked at you and you melted, a bit of a blush came up on your cheeks. 

You finished going through the line with your friends as you all decided to go back up to your hotel room and cry and squeal and just fangirl about meeting all of them and especially having those moments with Ben and Henry. 

 

********

 

Later on, you guys did end up at that bar and you and your friends were looking amazing. You couldn't wait to just have fun and let loose because of how nervous and anxious you have been because of this whole weekend but after meeting everyone from the Justice League you were a bit calmer now. You got a table in the middle of the bar and managed to find good seats. The music was pretty amazing and you guys were already bopping along to the music and singing some Spice Girls with whoever was up on stage. As you started off on your first drink with your friends you looked around to see if you knew anybody and then you noticed a tall, dark stranger walk through the door with someone who was slightly shorter than him. 

You spit out your drink, "Guys. They are here. They actually came. Don't look." naturally right after you said that all four of them turned around to see Ben and Henry walking towards your table. 

"What the hell are we supposed to do now, I can't flirt if my life depended on it." A friend of yours said taking another sip from her vodka cranberry.

"Guys, what if I slip up and call them Daddy?" you all started laughing at that comment as your friend again took another sip from her rum and coke so you all just ended up worried until they both came to the table.

"Hello, girls. Isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Henry said as he got the attention of the waitress and told her to bring over two pints of beer for the both of them.

"We honestly didn't think you would show up!" you said really surprised. 

"It was sweet of you guys to invite us, no one has those kinds of balls!" Ben laughed and then you all started laughing as you kept glancing over at Ben and he caught your eye as you both tilted your head down and smirked to each other. The pints of beer came and the drinking started, Henry and Ben were throwing back those beers, they ordered at least six each and you stopped after a certain time. Your friends went up to the karaoke as you stayed back to cheer them on. Of course they sang the only song they loved which was Work from Home from Fifth Harmony and you started laughing because you guys always associated that song with Ben and Henry. So you were sitting in between both of them as Ben was really close to you and Henry was slightly behind you so he had his chin rested on your shoulder. 

"What are you laughing at?" Ben asked as he found your giggle quite cute and amusing. 

"Yeah, are we missing something?" Henry pressed on as he kissed your shoulder, your breath caught in your throat as your friends go to the "Boss from home" part.

"You guys really want to know" you raised an eyebrow at Ben as he leaned in closer and whispered in your ear, "Yes baby we do." 

You let out a small moan only Ben could here and he kissed the side of your temple. 

"We associate this song with the two of you. That's why they picked it." you started laughing again as the "Boss from home part" came on again and they both looked at each other and then back to you. 

"Oh, so we would be the boss at home then? Is that what you're getting at?" Ben said as he whispered in your ear again, "You would love that wouldn't you baby girl." you clenched your legs tighter as Henry was just trailing his fingers up and down your thigh. 

Your friends came down from karaoke as both Henry and Ben separated from you and went to go sit at their own seats as you congratulated the girls on a lovely tune. You started drinking again as the thought of Ben controlling you as he fucked you was overwhelming. 

Time passed as Ben and Henry got up on stage and performed Pour Some Sugar On Me and they did a great drunken job with the song. You guys walked out of the bar, stumbling over your own two feet as Ben and Henry were at your sides hugging you and stumbling over their own feet. You walked to the hotel that you were all staying at apparently and they offered to help you upstairs. You however didn't want them to leave so you went with them to their own suite and told the girls you would be back later but they were all smirking already knowing that you wouldn't go back to them tonight. 

You reached their hotel suit and it was beautiful, so grand and modern that you instantly just plopped down on the couch and stared at the beautiful space around you, as both of them took off their suit jackets and came to sit beside you. 

You smiled at both of them who had half drunken smiles on them as well, "You guys are really fucking hot." you said as you slurred your words but they got the just of it and started laughing themselves.

"Are we?" Ben giggled as Henry continued, "I didn't expect that being so bluntly said" Henry laughed as you looked at both of them and licked your lips, you tilted your head back and you were met with Ben's honey brown eyes that were staring into your soul. 

"Well, I call them like I see them." you said and you smiled softly at Ben as you placed your hand on Henry's thigh and then looked over at him. Ben slowly leaned in and kissed your neck as Henry grinned at him, so he trails his fingers up your thigh.

You feel Ben's scruff along the side of your neck as your tilt your head back giving him full access to your collar bone as Henry touches you. He touches your core and he moves his fingers slowly around your clit. Henry starts to kiss down your chest as Ben nibbles on your ear lobe still whispering what he would do to you as your fingers curl up in Henry's hair and you hold him him place as he fingers you. Henry then works his fingers under your panties as you are already wet and he smiles against your chest. Ben w one hand unzips your shirt and grabs your breast as he continues to suck on your collar bone. Henry then stops rubbing your clit as Ben's expert fingers take over as Henry grabs both of your breasts as he sucks on one of your nipples and he completely devours both of them as you moan with pleasure. 

Ben alternated from pleasuring your hole and teasing your hole with his fingers to rubbing his thumb on your clit as he went on to say, "You're so wet for us baby girl." Henry stopped as he looked over at Ben and Ben flashed him back the same wicked grin as they mirrored each other's grin. Both of them mischievously plotting how they would fuck you. They both stopped as Henry laid you down on your back and Ben stayed between your legs as he spread them on either side of him. You started grinning yourself because you knew where this was going.

Henry peeled his shirt off as you were completely intoxicated by his structure and his beauty you didn't even feel Ben slide your panties off with his teeth, Henry licked his lips as he was hovering over you, trailing his fingers around your nipple and softly pinching them sending shocks throughout your body, "Are you ready for us darling?" Henry said.

Without warning you felt Ben's scruff between your legs and his beard trailing up and down your thighs, fully knowing that there would be burn marks in between your legs the morning after, looking completely wrecked because of them.  ****You moaned out Ben's name as he licked a strip down your core, you were already soaked. You kept pushing up towards his mouth wanting to grab him and hold him in place, Ben felt that from you so he grabbed your ass from behind and held your hips in place himself. His tongue lapping at your clit in slow circles driving you crazy as Henry started with his own fierce torturous nipple play. Henry alternated between biting and licking and sucking as you eventually wanted to feel his hot tongue in your mouth. He was kissing you fiercely as Ben was now fingering you at the same time. You wrapped yourself around Henry as your thighs locked around Ben's head. Henry tasted so good you wanted to kiss him forever, you loved how his dark curls fell around his face and you loved running your fingers through it as you hummed into his mouth.

Ben went faster now, his tongue doing incredible things, you felt him swirling around and around your clit and sucking on it. His hot tongue combined with your wetness made your core so hot you couldn't contain your screams. You accidentally let the pet name slip out into Henry's mouth as you moaned out, "Yes Daddy." They both stopped and looked at you as Ben smiled and Henry was in shock. Ben then thrusted a third finger into you and you screamed out his name. He went faster and deeper, he was knuckle deep into you now as Henry managed to kiss you softly but you didn't want it light and vanilla, you wanted it rough and Ben, well Ben was giving it to you.

You placed your hand on Henry's torso as you looked at him and he just raised an eyebrow with your other hand you pushed Ben's head back down between your legs as he winked at you. You trailed your hand down Henry's torso to the band of his sweatpants and you palmed him over his pants. 

"Henry, please take those off." In one swift motion he did and you saw his erection through his briefs and you were salivating, Ben still fingering you knuckle deep hitting your sweet spot over and over again. You quickly grabbed at Henry's cock and his reaction was everything he moaned out your name not even caring that Ben was in the same room he leaned over you trying to get closer to you as he buckled over the back of the couch. You jerked him off real slowly real good but you wanted to taste him, all of him, you were almost there you felt it tightening in the pit of your stomach.

 

"Wait. Let's switch this up" you said.

Henry whimpering the second you released his cock because it was throbbing already and Ben's scruff was a bit wet as you rubbed it off with your thumb.

"Ben, I really need you to fuck me and Henry I want to taste you." you told both of them.

So, Henry sat down on the couch with his cock hitting his stomach and as he went to jerk himself off to wait for you, you slapped his hand away "No. Only I get to touch you."

He swallowed hard as he bit down on his bottom lip and Ben came up behind you on the couch already naked and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You could feel his cock against your ass and you teased him as you backed up into him. Ben bent you over as he pulled your legs opened in front of him, he put two fingers in you and stretched your hole a bit more, you were on all fours between them as you licked your lips and looked up at Henry, "Don't worry Daddy, I know what I'm doing." He tilted his head back but he was watching you. Ben spanked your ass and you giggled.

Ben had one hand on your waist and one hand on his cock as he lined up with your opening, you grabbed Henry's cock and you felt his dick twitch in your hand and with your thumb you ran over his slit, then Ben thrust into you slowly and you jolted forward losing the grip on Henry. You knew there wasn't going to be any hand jerking so you just fully took him in your mouth. Ben filled you, he filled you deep in your core that you never wanted him to pull out of you, you moved your hips to prompt him to move inside you and he kissed the back of your spine as he moved slowly inside you. Your mouth was around Henry's cock and you almost couldn't take it all but you were a fucking champ and you did it, he grabbed onto your hair and pushed it to the side as you bobbed your head up and down and you swirled your tongue around his shaft as Ben picked up his pace. 

Henry spurted out pre-cum and he tasted so good in your mouth, you hollowed your cheeks and you sucked him, you sucked every last inch of him he was hitting the back of your throat and he knew it, he felt it and he cursed out "Fucking hell." 

Ben then did something he shouldn't have done because it just made Henry's dick go deeper into your throat. Ben grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them against your back as he held them in place as he fucked you even harder, he pulled out and slammed back into you multiple times and you were a hot mess in between them. Henry was now fucking up into your mouth and it felt so good being a cockslut for daddy. Ben fucked deeper into you as he hovered over your body and he left bite marks on your shoulders. You were all moving together as one, Ben went faster and faster as your moans got lost around Henry's cock and the vibrations sucked him in faster and harder as you felt it and Ben felt it he was deep in you but you came before he did and you screamed around Henry's cock as he came into your mouth. Ben pulled out of you and jerked himself a bit as he came on top of your back and you felt the hot liquid pool on you. Ben quickly grabbed his shirt and wiped his cum off of you as you continued to suck and swallow every last piece of cum from Henry and he just petted your hair slowly as you fell back on the couch. 

All three of you sat there quite satisfied with a big smile on your faces as you started laughing together on the couch. 

"Well this was a great way to end Comic Con." you weakly laughed as you looked at both of them glistening with sweat and breathing heavily all because of you. 

 

 


End file.
